1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for selecting an output target image, an information processing method, and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a server connected to the Internet provides a Web service which allows users to open and share photo images with each other. With this Web service, each user can display photo images, and can upload image data such as photos on a Web browser which runs on a PC or the like.
A Web service which provides an API (Application Program Interface) which allows the user to directly acquire information stored in a Web server from an application is available. Then, an embedded device which incorporates software that allows to display image data on the server using such API has been developed.
Note that the Web service stores thumbnail image data each having the smaller number of pixels than high-resolution main images in addition to the main images. Then, the embedded device acquires and displays thumbnail images from the Web server, thus presenting image contents to the user earlier than when main images are displayed.
As a method of displaying thumbnail images, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-140361 describes a method of storing a plurality of types of thumbnail images having different numbers of pixels. Then, as described in this literature, thumbnail images having the number of pixels according to a display magnification designated by the user are displayed on a thumbnail image list view screen.
The above related art displays images having the number of pixels according to the display magnification, but does not consider a display device which displays the images. Therefore, even when images having the number of pixels according to the display magnification are displayed on a display device, these images often do not match that display device. For example, even the number of pixels of images, which is selected according to the display magnification designated by the user, is suited to display these images on a display device having a certain resolution, but it is often not suited to a display device having a resolution lower than that display device.